Obsession
by Xiao Fu
Summary: Kid was his. His to touch. His to keep... His beautiful obsession. Warning: PWP. Rape. Pedophilia. Noah x Kid. Hinted Noah x Gopher.


Beautiful. Breath taking. _His._

His to touch. His to keep...

And nobody -not the boy's father, not his own servant- would come between them.

In the dark, dimly-lit room, it was only he and his possession. His Shinigami. His _Kid_.

A few candles provided little light, illuminating the boy bound by his hands from the ceiling, while Noah remained in the shadows, his dark eyes clouded with mystery and a hidden lust. Those golden orbs shone with hatred for the dark-haired man, but they also contained a look of fear and horror. His pale body bare and stripped of clothing, each strand of hair perfectly in place despite his predicament, and a light blush dusting his cheeks. Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful...

Noah's arousal throbbed painfully within the confinements of his pants, the site of the naked boy before him causing many lecherous thoughts to dance around in his head. He wanted to touch the Shinigami... feel the raven tightened around him as he thrust in to his lithe body. Hear the boy scream as he drowned him in both pain and pleasure. He wanted to leave his mark on that pale skin, kiss those soft lips, tangle his fingers in that dark hair. And now that the boy was his, he could. He could touch him to his heart's content. Make him scream. And he would. He would thrust himself in to that tight heat. Kiss those soft lips.

He stepped out of the shadows and stood before the glaring boy. His hand left his side to gentle caress the Shinigami's cheek. Kid froze. His golden orbs growing wide at the gentle touch, before he flinched away. Noah chuckled and leaned down to claim those lips, those _soft, rosy lips, _moving his hand from his cheek to grip Kid's chin. The God blushed, a gasp following, and Noah took the opportunity to slide his tongue in, wasting no time to explore the others hot cavern. Kid's eyes were closed. He tried to pull away, but Noah's grip was firm. His face was a beautiful and stunning shade of red, and as the dark-haired man deepened the breath-taking kiss, Noah's need only throbbed harder.

He pulled away, a string of saliva keeping he and the boy connected, and his eyes stared half-lidded at the adorable expression on the Shinigami's blushing face. His lips twisted into a smirk as he leaned down to lick the swollen ones of the raven, causing Kid to shiver and whimper. Noah moved his attention from Kid's lips to his neck. He entwined his hand in the boy's multicolored hair and gave it a tug, giving himself more access so that he could kiss that smooth, silky skin and traced the boy's collarbone with his tongue. Kid, in response, bit down on his lower lip to hold back any embarrassing sounds threatening to flow from his lips. Noah gently sucked on the sensitive skin just under the Shinigami's jaw, pulling away only once there was an obvious mark where his mouth had been.

He traveled lower, his hand leaving Kid's hair to travel down his sides, caressing that smooth flesh under his fingers, only to rest on his hips. His mouth left butterfly kisses down to the raven's left right nipple, where he placed a kiss on the pink nub before he took it in to his mouth. His took the bud between his teeth, causing Kid's breath to hitch in his throat, and sucked. Kid could no longer hold back his voice and a loud and embarrassing gasp left his lips followed by a moan. This only made the brunette smirk around the nub before he pulled away and traveled lower down the Shinigami's body. At any other time, the God would have been throwing a fit about how asymmetrical Noah was treating his body, but his mind was a black. He couldn't think straight, couldn't devise a plan to escape. He could only feel as the other tormented his body. His body was betraying him, quivering under the man's hands, and his member grew hard as Noah's touch grew all the more devilish.

Noah delved his tongue in the Shinigami's belly button a few times, his hands moving to cup the Shinigami's firm buttocks, before his mouth moved lower. He stopped just above the raven's aching arousal and pulled back smirking. Kid's golden eyes were half-lidded and full of both fear and pleasure. His mouth was agape as he panted softly. He was stunning. Absolutely stunning, and Noah was finding it harder and harder to restrain himself.

He wasted no more time in engulfing the boy's arousal, causing Kid's eyes to widen and for him to gasp in pleasure. The boy tasted sweet, as expected of _his _Kid. He sucked gentle at first, allowing the Shinigami to get use to the odd sensation before he started bobbing his head, taking the boy in a little more each time he engulfed him. Kid gasped and moaned, unable to hold back as Noah's pace grew faster. A strange feeling was beginning to wash over him as the odd treatment continued, and just as he was about to let loose that feeling, the dark-skinned man pulled back and released the Shinigami's arousal with a 'pop'. Kid, his need blinding him, let out a agitated grown as Noah nibbled on the sensitive flesh on the underside before he pulled away completely. He then pushed himself up off the ground and circled around the raven, stopping once he was behind the Shinigami. It was his turn to have fun now.

He crouched down behind Kid and pushed the boy's cheeks apart. He stared at the twitching hole, causing the Shinigami to squirm as he slowly started coming back to reality. As cruel of a man as he was, he had a little sense of sympathy which was why he wouldn't just thrust in the boy without preparation. With the squirming boy's cheek's spread, he leaned in and blew teasingly on the pucker, causing Kid to freeze in shock. He then took the opportunity to slide his tongue across the hole, causing Kid to gasp and jerk away. Noah slid one free arm around the boy's waist before he leaned in once more and lapped at the bud. The raven struggled to pull away, but Noah's arm held firm as he pushed his tongue past that tight ring of muscles. Kid tightened as he started rimming the boy, and Noah could only imagine how it would feel if that were his dick he was tightening around. Soon enough he would know, but first he had to prepare him.

A single finger joined his tongue, causing the raven to flinch. The pain wasn't unbearable, but it was uncomfortable. Noah moved his finger in and out of the raven's tight ass as his tongue continued to squirm inside of him. He wanted to wait until Kid had relaxed around him before he added the last finger, but Kid didn't want this. He wouldn't relax. He was stubborn and would remain so until the end. But Noah would no quite. He pushed in the second finger, pulling his face away as he did so, and wasted no time in scissoring the boy. Kid gasped and whimpered in pain, tears gather in his eyes, only to scream in pleasure a few moments later as Noah pressed against his prostate. This caused the dark-haired man to smirk as he pulled away and stood straight once more. His hands gripped Kid's milky-white hips as he aligned himself with the raven's entrance. He felt Kid freeze at the odd feeling, but he didn't stop as he pushed in slowly.

Pain shot up Kid's back as Noah's engorged arousal pushed in his virgin hole. A scream was trapped in his throat, his golden eyes wide and pouring with those previously unshed tears that now cascaded down his pale cheeks. Noah cupped the raven's cheeks and licked away his tears as he waited for the boy to adjust. It was hard to hold back, hard to not just pound in and out of the tight hole until the raven could no longer stand. He would have his fun soon enough.

His hand moved from Kid's cheek, down his chest, and down between his legs. He gently gripped the boy's arousal and stroked him slowly while his mouth went to work on that beautiful neck, nipping and sucking on the porcelain skin, leaving his mark. He could feel the raven relaxing around him, growing accustomed to his size and length. Noah's hand tightened around the boy's arousal, stroking him harder and faster, teasing his head with his thumb, until he heard the tiniest moan escape the Shinigami's pale lips. That was all it took for the brunette to pull out and thrust with all his might back in to the raven, causing the scream Kid had been holding in to finally escape. It wasn't the pain, however, that had caused him to scream; it was the rough treatment of his prostate that Noah had seemed to find effortlessly.

Noah's hands gripped Kid's hips as he pulled out once more and thrust back in, receiving the same reaction. With a smirk, he repeated this action, building up a steady rhythm and hitting the raven's prostate every time. As hard as Kid tried not to fall victim to the pleasure, he couldn't contain his moans, couldn't hold his screams. His own arousal was begging for any type of contact that Noah denied him.

Noah's movement's increased as his own aching need began to throb. The end was drawing near for the both of them, but it would be Kid who would reach his climax first. The pit of his stomach tightened and his world flashed white as one well aimed thrust to his prostate finally pushed him over the edge. He tightened further around Noah, causing the brunette to grunt as he gave one last hard thrust and spilled his seed inside of the Shinigami. He rode out his orgasm before pulling out, earning a soft groan from the God beneath him who could barely keep his eyes open or stand on his own two feet.

Kid was on the verge of passing out as Noah over looked his work with a satisfied look. His Kid had never looked so beautiful as he did now. His golden eyes were heavy, his lips bruised and parted as he panted quietly. His beautiful long legs barely supported him, and the porcelain skin of his hips were red from where Noah had been gripping them. The brunette heard the raven give one finally groan before his consciousness finally slipped away, and it was then that Noah finally untied the boy's hands and caught him just before he fell to the ground.

With the boy safe in his arms, Noah leaned down and placed a kiss on his temple. His beautiful Shinigami whimpered as he whispered in his ear, "Mine," and kissed him one last time. He now had his Kid in his arms where he belonged, and if he had things his way, where he would stay.

Kid was his after all.

His to touch. His to keep.

And nobody, _nobody_, would come between he and _his beautiful Kid_...


End file.
